


The Brightest Witch of her Age meets a Ferret

by SiriusBlacks_ACDC_Tshirt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusBlacks_ACDC_Tshirt/pseuds/SiriusBlacks_ACDC_Tshirt
Summary: All she wanted was to read her book in secret. What she got, was her dream, and a nightmare...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Brightest Witch of her Age meets a Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this, as this is the first work I’m posting.

Hermione assumed she was alone when she entered the library. No one came in here this late, or so she assumed. She didn’t hear anything except her own footsteps as she made her way to the fantasy section. She never talked about her trips to fiction with Ron- who’d think she’d lost her mind. Or with Harry, who’d think someone had polyjuiced into her. So she went to the library in the evenings, when the boys were still at dinner or with Dean and Seamus. It frustrated Hermione that she had to leave the book she was reading on the library, where she risked it being checked out. Then she remembered the librarian had changed the location of the section. She changed the direction she was walking and headed towards its new location.

She entered the aisle and quickly discovered the book she wanted was high above her head on the top shelf. Hermione glanced around and didn’t see a stool so she glanced in the near by seating area to find only plush armchairs, too heavy for her to move. She was about to give up and go find the librarian, when a strong pair of hands picked her up and set her on a shoulder next to a full head of white-blond hair. She let out a yelp just as Draco Malfoy looked up. Hermione sucked in a breath. She’d started to have feelings for Draco, but never said anything. Then how...?

Draco looked up at Hermione and gestured to the top shelf, which she was now high enough to reach. With Draco’s hand holding her’s to keep her steady, she reached out and tentatively pulled her book off the shelf. Careful not to pull off any others or drop the one she wanted, Hermione pulled the book to her chest. Draco lifted her off his shoulder and set her on her feet, but kept a hand on her waist wile he selected a book for himself and guided he to the sitting area where she usually sat. He sat down on a love seat and began to read. Hermione hesitated, then took the armchair across from him. She pretended to read, but-in all reality- didn’t have enough focus to comprehend the story. Hermione shivered, then kicked herself. She’d left her sweater and cloak in the dorm, thinking she wouldn’t need them. Boy was she wrong. The library was large and drafty, and the arm chair she was sitting in did nothing to help. But other than that, the only thing she could think about was Draco. Geez, it was cold. She glanced up at Draco- who was now sitting cross-legged, and looked very warm, thank you- and flushed despite being so cold. 

Hermione quickly looked back down at her book. ‘Why?’ She asked herself. This boy had brought nothing but problems on Harry and Ron. He had gotten Hagrid too close to being sacked. HE CALLED HER MUDBLOOD. And yet, she wanted so badly to go curl up next to him and be warm. Or maybe that was just because she was cold. Just then she was racked by more shivers, right as Draco looked up. He smirked. She blushed.

“I knew Gryffinndors were stubborn, but this is something else,” He drawled.

Hermione’s flush deepened.

“Get over here,” Draco waved her over. She hesitated, then walked over to where he sat. He swept his cloak around her and pulled her on to the loveseat next to him. She stiffened, then relaxed. Isn’t this what she wanted? Hermione guessed it was. She melted into his side, relishing the sudden warmth. He began to stroke her hair. His touch was feather-like and rhythmic. He paused only briefly to wind a ringlet around his fingers. Hermione hadn’t realized she was tired until sleep began to ebb and pull and the edges of her mind. She still couldn’t believe herself as she kicked off her shoes and pulled Draco’s cloak tighter around her. Her eyelids started to droop. Draco was humming. Unable to resist sleep’s persistent pull any longer, Hermione fell into the peaceful, starlit waters of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short. Stay tuned for more chapters to come!!


End file.
